clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Orange Puffle
The Orange Puffle was discovered on February 25th, 2010, at the Puffle Party 2010.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M8K4LNMZW7Y It was previously only rumored to exist. Eventually, there were many sightings on the Club Penguin Island, as well as in a video on the Club Penguin website homepage. A lot was unknown about the Orange Puffle. The first sighting was in a puffle video. It was later spotted in the Box Dimension and the Ski Lodge, coming out of the Cuckoo Clock on the left wall in the place of Fred the Clockwork Cuckoo every half hour. The newest sighting of the Orange Puffle was at the Ski Village, where the Orange Puffle would come when there are 10 orange penguins there. As well as the Blue Puffle, White Puffle and Brown Puffle the Orange Puffle does not have a game it can join in yet, but this might change in the future. It's home is the Orange Puffle Dimension that could be visited at the April Fools' Party 2012. History The Orange Puffles are some of the newest Puffles, as they have been available for Penguins to adopt since February 25, 2010. The Orange Puffles eat almost anything and are the only puffles in Club Penguin to come from a different dimension. Strangely, years before it was released, the orange puffle appeared in an issue of the Club Penguin Times in the 2007 Halloween party, suggesting that the staff had been planning the event long before. Description The Orange Puffle is a zany, curious Puffle. Its eccentric actions and buck teeth enforce this. It is also known that this kind of puffle likes to eat, dance and play, it is one of the most active and sporty puffles discovered in Club Penguin yet, more than the Black Puffle. But it still is lazy. It has a visible black strand of hair on its head, which is curly and long. They are officially known as goofy puffles. Sightings around Club Penguin before availability *Ski Lodge: It came out every 30 minutes (for example, 00:00 and 00:30). The Orange Puffle replaces Fred in the cuckoo clock. *Box Dimension: It came out every 15 minutes (for example, 00:15, 00:30 and 00:45). A box floats past and an Orange Puffle pops out covered in Styrofoam packing peanuts (This still happens at the same intervals today.) *Ski Village: If 10 Penguins were wearing Orange then Orange Puffle would come down on the Ski Lift then go back up the Mountain on the Ski Lift. thumb|250px|right|The Orange Puffle sightings (except Ski village one). Characteristics Attitude: Zany, Curious. Favorite toys: Box and Wagon. Elite Puffle Items: None. Special facts: Sleeps very deeply, eats almost everything and only puffle from different dimension. Favorite game: None. Play: Spins a green hula hoop. Play: Goes into a wagon and its wheels break. Then it pumps the wagon's wheels with air and the wagon turns into a monster truck and the puffle rides it. Bath: Jumps on a diving board 3 times before the board snapping and the puffle falling in. Favorite Food: Socks Gum: Blows a big bubble then it swallows it, floats then blows away. Dance: Spins a green hula hoop. Postcard: Rides away on a wagon. Brush: Gives the orange puffle a temporary hair style. Puffle Handbook This species has teeth strong enough to demolish petrified Puffle O's. And everything else. Trivia *The Orange Puffle still appears at the Box Dimension even after it's released. *The Orange Puffle was never adapted into the My Puffle book. *An Orange Puffle is now in Puffle Roundup, so it makes squeaking noises. *An Orange Puffle is often called goofy. *Some Orange Puffles can break the fourth wall. *The Orange Puffle's intelligence is not known since its goofy appearance makes it look not so bright. * In an issue of the Club Penguin Times it is said that Orange Puffles may have been native to the Box Dimension, making them the only creatures on Club Penguin Island to come from a different dimension. *They are the only puffles that have buck teeth. *Orange Puffles like to eat cookies. *Orange puffles may be a puffle that can play Pizzatron 3000 because in the Stamp Book on the Pizzatron 3000 page, you see an orange puffle on pizzas in the top right corner. *These puffles may be perfect for Rookie. *Orange Puffles are capable of consuming just about anything, and they are not picky about what they eat. *There's a power card in Card-Jitsu that features the Orange Puffle and its wagon. *Puffle Handler has an orange puffle named Pete. *The Orange Puffle's favorite snacks are socks. **But they're also the only Puffle that can eat every Puffle Food and actually enjoy it. *The Orange Tabby Cat was based on them. Gallery Orange Puffle in-game orangepuffleold.png|The Orange Puffle's old look in-game. Note that it does not have buck teeth. orange puffle new look.png|The Prange Puffle's new look in-game. Orange puffle on walk..png|A penguin walking an orange puffle in-game. Hungry.png|An Orange Puffle eating a cookie in-game. Orange Puffle Caring Card orange puffle care card.png|The Orange Puffle Caring Card. Orange Puffle actions Orange puffle playing.png|An Orange Puffle sleeping. orange puffle plauing again.png|An Orange Puffle playing. orange puffle playing with his items.png|Another Orange Puffle playing with the wagon toy. orange puffle playing on a furniture.png|An Orange Puffle playing with one of the furniture items. orange puffle taking bath.png|An Orange Puffle taking a bath. orange puffle brush.png|An Orange Puffle being brushed. orange got poked O_O.gif|An Orange Puffle when tickled (click to see animation). Orange petted.PNG|An Orange Puffle when petted. Appearance in Club Penguin File:Wow an orange puffle!!.png|The Orange Puffle seen in the Puffle Video. File:Orange_Puffle_in_Ski_Lift-5-.gif|Orange Puffle in Ski Village (Click on picture to see clip). File:Orange Puffle in coco clock Ski Lodge-5-.gif|The Orange Puffle in the Ski Lodge. (Click on picture to see clip). File:Orange Puffle at Box Dimension.gif|Plok, the Orange Puffle in the Box Dimension (Click on picture to see clip). File:Orange Puffle At pet shop.png|An Orange Puffle at the old Pet Shop. Orange Puffle plushes File:Toys puffle.png|The Orange Puffle plush along with the other puffles. File:OrangePuffleToy.png|The Orange Puffle Toy on the What's New Blog. Artwork File:OrangePuffle2.png|Orange Puffle playing with the Blue and Green puffles. Screen shot 2011-07-19 at 5.45.49 PM.png|An Orange Puffle eating a pizza box. OrangePuffleWallpaper.png|An Orange Puffle Background. PuffleWaterWallpaper.png|A wallpaper of the orange puffle with other puffles. Orabge puffle and pebguin.png|An Orange Puffle as seen in a video. Others File:Orange Puffle Plays with Hula Hoop-4-.gif|An Orange Puffle dancing. File:Orange Puffle Pics.jpg|6 Pictures of the Orange Puffle shown on many blogs. File:OrangePuffle1.png|The Orange Puffle driving on its "Monster Truck Wagon". File:OrangePuffle3.png|A screenshot from the newspaper. File:Orange Puffle Page.png|The Orange Puffle page in the Adopt A Pet catalog. File:Orangepufflestartpage.png|The Orange Puffle at the Login Screen. File:Clubpenguinyearbook09-10.png|An Orange Puffle seen on the Yearbook 2009 - 2010. File:Orange Puffle Pin.png|Orange Puffle Pin. Snow Fort puffle (1).PNG|An Orange Puffle spotted in the Snow Forts during the Puffle Party 2010, Puffle Party 2011 and the Puffle Party 2012. Login screen.png|The Orange Puffle seen on the login screen for April Fools' Party 2012. Orangepuffle_Better.png|An Orange Puffle OrangePuffleCardJitsu.png|Orange Puffle and its wagon appearing in Card-Jitsu as a power card. orangepuffleclock.png|As a clock in the Pet Shop YoureFunnyPostcard.png|On the You're Funny postcard. OrangePufflePufflescapePic.png|A Stampbook picture of an Orange Puffle playing Pufflescape. LICK.png|An Orange Puffle licking the screen. Puffles in pool.png|An Orange Puffle with a Purple Puffle and a Pink Puffle, in a pool. OP Jump.png|An Orange Puffle jumping into the pool in the Puffle Play Zone. Orange New Style Puffle.png Orange Puffle31.png File:Orange_Puffle5.png Orange_Puffle28.png Orange Puffle29.png Orange Puffle25.png Orange Puffle23.png Orange Puffle trans.png|When transformed as an orange puffle Box dimension.png|Orange Puffles at the Box Dimension during the Puffle Party Orange Puffle30.png Orange_Puffle_Normal.png|Another picture of the Orange Puffle. Orange_Puffle_Cookie.png|The Orange Puffle eating a cookie. Orange_Puffle_Looking_Up.png|An Orange Puffle looking up. Orange_Puffle_Bouncing.png|An Orange Puffle bouncing. Orange_Puffle5.png|Another Orange Puffle bouncing. Orange_PuffleHoop.png|An Orange Puffle with its hoop. Orange_PuffleGiggles.png|An Orange Puffle giggling. Orange PuffleLicking.png|An Orange Puffle licking. Orange_Puffle_Bouncing.png|An Orange Puffle looking down. Orange_PuffleBouncing3.png|Another Orange Puffle jumping. Orange PuffleImage.png|Another Orange Puffle image. Orange_PuffleImage2.png|Another Orange Puffle image. Orange_PuffleDistance.png|An Orange Puffle looking into the distance. Orange_PuffleChair.png|An Orange Puffle sitting on a chair. Puffle Under Control.jpg|An Orange Puffle being controlled. ToungeOrangePuffle.png OrangePuffleBlueprints.png|An Orange Puffle looking at a blueprint. OrangePuffleMatCutoutPetShop.png|The Orange Puffle Mat, as seen at the Pet Shop when walking your Orange Puffle there. OrangePufflePose.png HungryOrangePuffle.png OrangePuffleApr2014PengStyleCatPose.png|As seen on the April 2014 Penguin Style Catalog. Operation Puffle Post Game Interface Puffe Image Orange.png OP.png|A zany look of the orange puffle. See also *Puffle *White Puffle *Puffle Party 2010 SWF *Puffle Interface *Sprites *Orange Puffle (item sprites) *Orange Puffle (item paper) Sources and references Category:Puffles Category:Ski Village Category:Creatures Category:Pets Category:Dimensions